


Can’t Believe You’re Mine

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [54]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, man can't remember his husband after surgery, post surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: spicyluther on tumblr prompted: Can you write a fic based off the video called “Man doesn’t recognize wife after surgery” in which either Simon or Bram wake up from surgery and doesn’t recognize the other and it’s super cute? Thanks!





	Can’t Believe You’re Mine

Bram double checked the time, first looking at his phone and then at the clock in the waiting room. Simon’s surgery should have been finished ten minutes ago.

It was an appendectomy, and as countless hours of research in that very waiting room had confirmed, it was for the most part safe. Bram was glad he’d ignored Simon’s insistence that he was fine and had brought him to the hospital in the middle of the previous night.

Simon was the weirdest person ever; he’d cry at a paper cut but somehow withstand a nearly burst appendix.

* * *

A nurse approached Bram almost half an hour later. “Mr. Greenfeld? You can see your husband now,”

Bram followed the nurse as she led him to a recovery room, and saw Simon propped up against a few pillows on a hospital bed.

“Hey Si,” Bram said quietly, wondering if Simon was still asleep. Simon just groaned in response, and Bram looked to the nurse for answers.

“Is he in pain?”

“No, but the effects of the anesthesia will wear off soon and he’ll be prescribed some medication for the pain,”

“Oh, ok.”

“I’m thirsty…” Simon’s voice was raspy and Bram once again checked with the nurse.

“I’ll get him some ice chips and water,” she nodded, insisting that Bram stay with him.

“The nurse is getting you some water Si,” Bram told him, debating whether if he’d disrupt any heartbeat monitors if he went to hold Simon’s hand.

“Are you a nurse?” Simon asked, and Bram wasn’t sure if he’d heard Simon correctly.

“What?”

“You’re way too handsome to be a nurse,” Simon speech was a bit slower than usual and Bram remembered that he was still on an anesthetic high.  

Simon was starting to move around, and Bram instinctively placed his hand on Simon’s shoulder, softly patting it and said: “You need to lie still, okay?”

“Gosh, you’re so pretty. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Bram shook his head in embarrassment, wondering how out of it Simon really was.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Simon lay his head back on his pillow but kept staring at Bram.

Bram noticed Simon whispering ‘ _wow_ ’ to himself a few times as the nurse placed a glass of water with a straw and a cup of ice-chips nearby. Bram took a piece of ice and handed it to Simon.

“You should eat this,”

Simon obeyed, popping the small chip into his mouth.

“Are you single?” Simon asked randomly, and Bram couldn’t help but smile.

“Nope,” Bram replied trying to contain his grin. That answer didn’t seem to go over well with Simon, who looked defeated and let out a sigh.

“I’m married to  _you_ ,” Bram said quickly, in order to relieve Simon’s momentary heartbreak.

“What?” Simon was genuinely shocked. Bram could see tears forming in his eyes. “Y-You’re married to me?”

Bram felt a small laugh emerge from deep in his chest, his husband was too goddamn cute. “Yeah, Si.”

“Did I win a contest or something?” Simon asked, with genuine disbelief and that caused Bram to giggle. He had no idea what was Simon’s train of thought, but he was reminded of how much he loved his husband at that moment.

“Holy shit, you have dimples! God, you’re so perfect,” Simon covered his face, still in shock that this was his life. “What did I do to get someone like you?”

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Bram mumbled, amazed at after so many years together, Simon could still find a way to make him feel like a nervous mess.

“Wait!” Simon exclaimed, and then asked in a loud whisper. “ _Have we had sex?_ ”

That did it. Bram burst out in laughter, ran his hands through Simon’s hair. He leaned in close, giving Simon a small kiss on his forehead. Simon looked expectantly at him, apparently still waiting for his answer.

Bram gave him a small affirmative nod, causing Simon to let out a small cheer.

“I am so in love with you,” Bram said, fondly looking at Simon. Simon finally seemed to have accepted this bizarre reality that he was thrust into as soon as he woke up.

He looked at Bram as though he was the sun and stars, the greatest revelation Simon had ever received. Bram couldn’t help but feel the same way.

Suddenly Bram heard an alarm behind him and discovered that Simon’s heart rate had suddenly increased. Bram was momentarily frightened before he realized what had happened. 

“Was that because of you?” Simon said, a little worried trying to assess the situation. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Bram said with a smile. “You’ve done the same thing to my heart since the first time I saw you,”


End file.
